


米兰一夜

by CAOKU



Category: Football - Fandom, champions league - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2007年，欧冠半决赛上米兰击败曼联以后，曼联的野小子克里斯尾随卡卡去了酒吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	米兰一夜

一、

里卡多睁开眼睛的时候裤子正被人扒到一半。

他的神情非常迷茫，那双迷人的眼睛半睁半闭，长长的睫毛在眼脸处投下细密的阴影。他的衬衫已经被解开，露出白皙的胸膛，因为喝了酒的缘故，皮肤染上了一层绯红。胸前的两点被蹂躏地肿了起来，就像两个饱满的肉粒。裤子被褪到一半，露出了性器的顶端，已经站起来了。

克里斯已经硬的受不了了。虽然上一个喝醉的人有点儿趁人之危的意思，但他也管不了那么多了。从第一眼见到里卡多的时候，克里斯就想上他了。想把他压在身下，狠狠地干他，操到他哭泣求饶，操到他高潮。折辱一个美丽又骄傲的人是一件非常令人兴奋的事情。

今天，当里卡多在米兰赢球之后破例和队友一起去夜店狂欢的时候，克里斯果断地下手了——在前者不胜酒力的时候，葡萄牙人凑巧地出现了，并好心地主动提出把这人送回酒店。

于是现在，里卡多就像一只待宰的羔羊一样，躺在了他的床上。

“什么……唔……”察觉到里卡多有清醒过来的趋势，克里斯用嘴堵住了他的疑问。他舐咬着那人丰润的唇瓣，灵巧的舌头长驱直入，探入里卡多的口腔和他纠缠起来。克里斯一只手握住里卡多的腰，另一只手则坚决地把他的裤子拽了下来。

“嗯……”里卡多觉得有一只手握住了自己的下体。有点凉的触感，然后开始缓缓地套弄起来。“别……”他想拿手去挡，可是手被什么人抓住了，举过头顶。他喝了太多酒，现在浑身无力。克里斯的舌头像蛇一样，嘶嘶地从他的嘴唇滑下，停留在他的胸前。克里斯踟蹰半晌，用嘴唇在里卡多的胸前磨蹭了几下，引来身下人的一阵轻颤，然后一口咬住了右边的果实。

“不……”里卡多的声音已经带上了哭腔。但是克里斯依然在无情地蹂躏他的乳首。他用牙齿轻咬，又用舌头拨动那颗小小的果实，让它充血挺立起来。里卡多的呼吸急促起来，他的前端已经渗出了一些液体。

当在他下体肆虐的那只手试探着摸向那个禁地的时候，里卡多终于彻底清醒了过来。他睁大了眼睛，被异物插入的感觉过于清晰，他开始剧烈挣扎起来。然而这丝毫没有博得克里斯的怜悯，甚至更加激发了他的兴致。他依然在不紧不慢地做着扩张，好像在享受一场饕餮盛宴的前菜。当他把自己硬的发烫的欲望放在里卡多的穴口时，里卡多终于崩溃了。

他浑身发抖，双腿开始不停地踢蹬，手臂也摆脱了克里斯的钳制。里卡多一拳打在了克里斯的左脸，就要转身爬走，但却被克里斯再次扑倒在床上。

这次，他不打算再给猎物逃走的机会了。

克里斯跪坐在里卡多的腰间，下肢死死地压住他的腿，一把扯下了里卡多的衬衫，将他的两只手举到头顶绑起来。做完这一切后，他用手摸了摸里卡多光滑的脸蛋儿，那可怜的男孩正在瑟瑟发抖，“我要是你，就会乖乖地享受接下来的性爱。”然后他掰开里卡多的双腿，一下子挺了进去。

里卡多疼地只发出了一声微弱的抽气声。实在是太疼了。他不由自主地颤抖起来，那股子疼痛顺着脊椎直劈脑门，他现在觉得自己整个人都要裂开了。从股间开始，到头顶，裂成两半。  
与此同时，克里斯也爽的吸了口气。他终于进入了这个人的体内。这个总是被媒体拿来和他对比的小子，该死的乖宝宝，虔诚的上帝之子，带着米兰摧毁了曼联夺得欧冠的希望，现在将要被他征服。克里斯的左手抚摸着里卡多的大腿，揉捏着他丰满的臀部，感受着身下人的不可抑制地震颤，另一只手却摸上了里卡多的脸颊。

克里斯轻柔地抚摸着里卡多的脸颊，吮吸着他的耳垂，用舌尖模仿交合的动作舔舐他的耳朵，又引起了里卡多的一阵颤抖。他伏在里卡多的颈间，声音温柔仿佛情人间的低语，“宝贝儿，你可真紧。”

“……混蛋……”话语不出意外地引起里卡多更大的反抗，也让克里斯的性器又涨大了一圈。他不再说话，只是握住里卡多的腰，狠狠的挺动着，每一下都仿佛要将他撞碎一般。

恍惚中里卡多觉得自己流血了，克里斯的每一次抽动都会带来新的痛楚。这时候，那个人却握住了他因为疼痛而萎靡不振的性器。

“别……不要……求你了……”里卡多逃不开那双手的逗弄，也无法避免身体自然的反应。

“你硬了。”克里斯轻笑一声，用指尖搔刮了一下里卡多性器的铃口。里卡多几乎是哭着呻吟了出来，有透明的液体从他的眼角滑下。

克里斯一次又一次狠狠地进入他。蚀骨的疼痛却再也掩盖不了没齿的欢愉。里卡多只是大睁着眼睛，茫然地望着天花板。

他可真美，克里斯想，眼睛里是他自己都没有察觉的柔情，然后再次吻住了里卡多的唇。

 

二、

里卡多醒来的时候发现自己被一个人抱在怀里。

“Caroline？”他本能地叫了一声，然后发现不太对。

“……嗯。”那个人发出了一声满足的叹息，环在他腰间的手收的更紧了。

虽然是很轻的一声，但却足够让他辨认出来，那是个男人的声音。

里卡多吓得差点儿从床上跳起来。他尝试着坐起来，却发现浑身无力，某个难以启齿的部位似乎在隐隐作痛。他隐约想起了昨夜那些荒唐的画面，却又记不太真切。

抱着他的男人这时把腿搭到了他的腰间，再一次满足地哼哼了一声，好像这个姿势很舒服一样，那个昂扬的事物也因此抵到了他的股间。

里卡多哆嗦了一下，然后不管不顾地挣脱了他的怀抱。

那人也就顺势放了手，笑了起来，“晨勃啊……别跟我说你没有。”

放肆地、有点轻佻地、标志性的笑声。

里卡多回过头，看到曼联那个出了名的坏小子正侧着身子，一手撑头，对自己笑得露出了一口白牙。

在为数不多的几次交流中，里卡多对这人的印象还挺好的。他觉得克里斯蒂亚诺并不是媒体描述的那么叛逆桀骜，反而很单纯友善，尤其是笑起来的时候，就像个天真的小孩子。

但那显然不包括现在这种情况——他们两个赤身裸体地躺在一起，而自己的后面还在隐隐作痛。

“这到底是怎么回事？”

“怎么回事？”克里斯轻笑了一下，想要再次揽过里卡多的腰，却被他躲了开去。

“昨天晚上，你喝多了，我送你回来……然后……你诱惑了我。”

“不可能！”里卡多不假思索地否认脱口而出。

“那不然呢？”克里斯挑了挑眉，眼里都是促狭的笑意。

“……”里卡多被他看得一阵面红耳赤。他想说是明明是你趁我喝醉把我上了，可是又开不了口。对于一个有家室又虔诚的直男基督徒来说，这句话实在是有点太OVER。

“别搞得好像我把你强奸了一样，你昨晚明明也很爽。”

“啪！”里卡多忍无可忍，一巴掌甩到了克里斯脸上，却被那人捉住了手腕。

克里斯亲了一下里卡多的手背，说，“SUPER KAKA……他们一定不知道，你在床上的样子可是比在球场上还要迷人呢。”

“去你妈的！”里卡多气的把手抽出来，却引来克里斯又一阵放肆的大笑。

里卡多后来忘了那天是怎么离开酒店的。他大概是与克里斯打了一架。不过，这些都不重要了。重要的是，那个晚上的片段竟然随着时间的流逝，越来越清晰地出现在他的脑海中。他想起了自己的哭泣、疼痛、羞耻和迷乱，而且他不得不承认，克里斯确实让他“爽到了”。

里卡多努力压抑着自己的负罪感，将这一切归咎于男人那该死的毫无节操的生理构造，并加倍努力地沉溺于足球和宗教中。

 

三、

里卡多没想到重逢来得如此之快。

5月23日，米兰在雅典成功复仇利物浦，拿下第7座欧冠奖杯。比赛结束后，大家先是在更衣室里庆祝了一会儿，又相约去酒吧开庆功宴。考虑到上次喝酒之后的遭遇，里卡多对这个主意颇有些犹豫，一直磨磨蹭蹭地不肯走。

不一会儿，更衣室的人就走光了。里卡多坐在板凳上，想着这一年的欧冠之路，还是觉得很不可思议。

这时，门开了。

“你怎么又回来了？”里卡多以为是哪个队友忘了东西，笑着问道。但他听到来人声音的时候便笑不出来了。

“好久不见啊，卡卡。”

他有些惊慌地看向门的方向，然后看到了那个噩梦般的身影。

其实来人很好看，身材高挑，体型匀称，简直可以说是模特身材，还有一张称得上是眉目如画的脸。他的眉峰上有一道多情的折线，笑起来的时候是一派说不出的风流动人。

“你、你怎么来了？”里卡多站起来，不由自主地后退了一步。

“我想你了啊，”克里斯向他走过来。“而且……你得了欧冠，我们不是应该庆祝一下吗？”

“……我不觉得有这个必要。”里卡多环顾了一下四周，他现在只想赶紧离开这里。

“我都跑到雅典来了，你就不请我喝一杯吗？”

“……”里卡多这次没搭理他。他抓过包就向门走去，却在擦肩而过的时候被克里斯拦住。

“你放手。”里卡多竭力想摆脱那人的钳制，却发现收效甚微。那孩子似乎力大无穷。

“那得看你表现了。”克里斯顺势揽上了里卡多的腰，笑着在他耳边吹了声口哨。

里卡多气得一头撞在克里斯的脑门上，把那人撞的一个趔趄，然后转身就像门口跑去，可是后面的人就像猛虎扑食一样的扑上来，把他抵在了门上。里卡多还想挣扎，却被那人反钳住了双手。他的力气可真大，现在里卡多觉得自己的手腕好像断了，至少也是扭到了，他简直能感到自己手腕处肿起了一个大包。

“跑得可真快。”克里斯空出的那只手很不老实地探进了他的球衣。里卡多惊恐地发现身后的人又硬了。

其实克里斯早就硬了。他在场下看着那个白衣少年在绿茵场上奔驰的时候就硬的不行了。他是那么美，轻盈的像只飞鸟，纯洁的宛如天使。现在克里斯想亲手把天使拖入泥淖。

克里斯的手先是在里卡多的小腹部徘徊了一会儿，不出意料地引来里卡多的轻颤后，径直探入了他的球裤。

“不……”里卡多崩溃地叫出声。他不知道自己到底做错了什么才会受到这种惩罚。

他攒足力气向后撞去，好不容易挣脱了那人的怀抱，却被踹到了膝盖的伤处，摔倒在地。

克里斯被撞的眼冒金星，他现在真的有点儿生气了。

里卡多正捂着膝盖蜷成一团，刚才的那场赛事已经几乎耗尽了他的体力。他不安地抬起头，发现克里斯不知什么时候已经站起来了。

里卡多整个人都被包裹在他的阴影之下。他正带着一种难以言喻的神色望着里卡多，似乎有些愠怒，又似乎全是渴望。

他挣扎着站起来想逃，却被克里斯摁在了储物柜上。

“你乖一点儿，我可没锁门。”克里斯一把扯下了他的球裤。

当克里斯温热的手指碰触到自己的皮肤时，里卡多不可抑制地颤抖了一下。他已经没有力气再去挣扎了。

“求你……”里卡多剧烈的喘息着，下一秒就被克里斯的手指贯穿。

里卡多觉得很疼。曼联那个野小子正在气头上，根本没有耐心给他好好扩张，只是惩罚般地用拇指和食指撑住穴口的边缘，就把自己那个硬邦邦的东西塞了进去。

里卡多疼的惨叫了一声。

克里斯也不怎么好受。里卡多太紧了。

“放松点儿！”他拍了拍里卡多的屁股，然后把他的臀瓣掰的更开，好让自己能更顺利地进去。

里卡多的眼泪控制不住地流了下来。他觉得屈辱极了，却无能为力，只是无助地感受着克里斯在他体内进出。

克里斯心满意足的看着眼前的男孩儿，他紧紧闭着眼睛，不断地有泪水从眼角滑落，鼻尖也红红的，哀默地抽泣着。他可真好看。克里斯忍不住凑上前去吻他的眼睛，动作轻柔的仿佛在亲吻自己的爱人，下身却毫不怜惜地狠狠操干着男孩儿。

“睁开眼睛啊里卡多，”他温柔地呼唤着，“看看你自己，下面都被操肿了。”他带着里卡多的手来到两人结合的部位。克里斯怒涨的阴茎正不知餍足的进出着，每一次都能把里卡多那里红肿的嫩肉带出来。

他把里卡多的手放在底下的小口子上，带着他抚摸自己的阴茎，不出意料的引起男孩更大的反抗。

克里斯越看越觉得男孩十分可爱，忍不住也开始用手玩弄男孩的阴茎。他揉弄着男孩的阴囊，然后开始撸动他的阴茎。

纵使再不情愿，快感也不断地从下体传来。很快就有前液流出来，打湿了克里斯的手。

“你看你，明明也是有快感的呀。”克里斯把手上的液体抹在了里卡多的嘴上，然后把手指伸进了男孩的嘴里，模拟着性交的动作。

里卡多泪眼朦胧地望着他，很想一口咬下去，但快感却让他神志恍惚。他的额发已经被汗水打湿了，下面也湿漉漉的，大腿不受控制地颤抖着，他觉得下半身已经不是自己的了。克里斯的手指还在他的嘴里逗弄着，引诱他发出抗拒的呜咽。

克里斯叼起了他胸前挂着的十字架项链，喂到里卡多的嘴里，交换了一个缠绵的湿吻。

“上帝知道你这样吗？嗯？”他恶狠狠地向上顶弄了一下。

“……不……”里卡多哭泣着。

“真想当着所有人的面操你啊……”克里斯舔弄着里卡多的耳垂。

“……求你……”

“让他们看看，”克里斯并不碰触他，只是从里卡多的耳垂一路嗅下去，看自己温热的鼻息引来男孩地颤抖，“上帝之子淫荡的模样……”

“……呜……”里卡多已经说不出话了，只是不受控制地打着哆嗦。

“下面被男人操的湿漉漉的……你猜上帝会生气吗……”克里斯抚摸着里卡多光滑的大腿内侧，现在那上面沾满了汗水和精液，变得粘答答的。

“RIKCY？他去哪儿了？”

走廊里忽然传来了加图索的声音。

里卡多吓的抱紧了克里斯。

“啊……你的队友在找你……”克里斯不怀好意地加大了顶弄的力度。  
“……不……求你……放开我……”眼泪和汗水已经打湿了里卡多的脸。他哀求地看着克里斯，下面也不由自主地收紧了。

克里斯竟然抱起他向门口走去，把他按在门上操干着，脆弱的门板发出吱吱呀呀的声音。里卡多可以越来越清晰地听到加图索和因扎吉的说笑声，仿佛下一秒就会推门而入。

里卡多大力挣扎起来，却被克里斯按住了。“嘘……你想被他们发现吗？”

加图索们终于走到了门口。克里斯也加快了在他体内冲刺的速度。里卡多摇着头，绝望的推拒着克里斯，似乎再也掩藏不了自己的呜咽。

加图索开始扭动门把手。下一秒，他就会看到自己美丽的小队友在曼联的野小子身下淫靡的样子。

里卡多大睁着眼睛，嘴巴被克里斯捂住了，只能哀求的看着眼前的男孩，却只换来克里斯带着恶意的顶弄。

“RICKY?你在里面吗？”加图索拧不动门把手，开始敲门。

克里斯现在单手抱着里卡多，另一只手却在撸动里卡多的性器，满意地看着男孩儿意乱情迷的表情。

“RICKY?”加图索不死心的叫着。

“走吧，他可能已经回酒店了。”这是因扎吉的声音。

“唔……我总觉得更衣室里好像有什么声音……”

下体传来的快感越来越明显，里卡多咬着下唇，呼吸也越来越急促。他觉得自己快叫出来了。

“你想太多了……走吧！RICKY肯定不在这儿。”

里卡多终于射在了克里斯的手里。高潮带来的刺激使他的内壁也不由自主地收缩着。

克里斯不再说话，狠狠地顶弄几下之后也射在了里卡多的身体里。

射精的那一刻他狠狠地咬住了里卡多的脖子，就像狼咬住猎物，又像猛兽在标记自己的领地。里卡多一下子就疼的哭叫了出来。

克里斯隔了很久才从他身体里退出去。

里卡多顺着门滑坐到了地上。他费力地并拢腿，把自己缩起来。现在明明是5月末，雅典最美好的时节，可他却觉得浑身发冷，眼泪也怎么都止不住。

克里斯穿好了衣服，看到欧冠功臣缩在门口哭的可怜巴巴的，心里竟然升起一丝愧疚。

“好了，别哭了。”

他蹲下来给里卡多擦去眼泪。男孩儿在他接近的时候不由自主地往后缩了一下。克里斯耸耸肩。

“对不起，我弄疼你啦。”

里卡多还是哭的停不下来。

“……啊，要不我做你男朋友好啦！”


End file.
